Character Intros: Ooky-Spooky/Quentin Quigley
Ooky Spooky and Quentin Quigley 1.png Ooky Spooky and Quentin Quigley 2.png Heya folks, you fine; fantasitic audience from across the world, it’s everybody’s second-favorite, or possibly third, or fourth or I don’t know what my relative ranking in everyone’s eyes is, but I’m pretty su- “Ooky, who the christ are you talking to?” “Why, our humble audience, broadcasting across the interwebs in a blatant attempt at explaining ourselves! You got your usuals, it’s mostly just lurkers, a few lifelong fans we’d all probably die without, people who got really lost on the way to finding pornography, and…” “So… You’re trying to give the entire internet a rundown of what we do, in a blatant attempt at self-promotion.“ Darn tootin! And darn roootin too! I’m Ooky Spooky, the skeleton-bug-coffin personage on the left, and this gentleman on the right is-” “Too goddamn sleepy for this crap.” “Yes indeed, he’s always like that! And also his name is Quentin Quigley, News at 11! Or past the commercial break…” “Ooky, there’s no commercials here.” “Well, the whole thing’s technically a commercial! For us!” “”If you say so. Might as well start by saying I’m a magician by trade, skeptic by choice, and I came across her by attempting to debunk some ritual or another, in front of a live stuido audience, by doing the ritual…,” “And I’ve been stuck by him like peanutbutter on the top of Mr Ed’s mouth!” “Yes. Whether I want to or not.” “But you usually do wanna more often than not! And you did get this sweet steady work at the Rialto cause of me!” “Right, right, I suppose. Apologies to the, like, five people reading this if I come off as a priss. I haven’t got much sleep.” “Because we’re too busy go on ADVENTURES, through space, time and nonsense! It’s like Rick and Morty minus the cynicism and embarassing seschuan sauce-related shenanigans! “ “…” “Oh hush, I said the plural, snenanigans, that only happened one time for us, still counts on a technicocality babybee! And we got lots of stuff that comes back with us. Like this cup we rehabilitated from being cursed that’s in the suddenly-relevant second picture!!” “I’m still not drinking out of that” “Aw, but I think it likes you! Your loss.Jpg! And also the bizzarre yiff-sigil emblazoned on Quetin’s arm!” “Can we not?” No we can’t! And, as for the dark and mysterious origins, it is an unknown planar mystery of eldritch and thesaurustastic might, not even the species name is-” “Your species name is Skooks. We literally went to your home plane when the Sechuan Sauce thing happened.” “Aw dang it , I was gonna make it a big mystery, like a spooky spooktacular spoopery! Like, I coulda made it a running gag like Kilroy Was Here, or Tate Fairchild Syndrome!” “I’m pretty sure nobody else uses Tate-Fairchild as a gag Ooky. Can I go back to bed now?” “Sure! But, gentle viewers, I hope that summed us up for ya! Or didn’t! Whatever! See you weekends at the crack of midnight or whenever the heck we push the deadline to! Gnight everybody, I love you all, except for Neville Paige!” Author Notes So yeah, I’m trying to make a series of “intro profiles” for my characters Like the Homestar Runner ones! In the hope of getting things a bit clearer! As per usual, these characters, concepts, ect, are free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY Vanilla 4.0 License so long as I, Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! IDK whether to make this text itself BY or BY-SA tho, depending on its spread, but either way, if you want more, check out my Patreon where I give art previews; polls and more to backers!! Category:Thomas Johnson Fiction